Save Our Planet
by Ashikaga Funji
Summary: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, dan GaaMatsu adalah 12 murid yang terpilih untuk menyelesaikan tugas rahasia menyelamatkan bumi. Berhasilkah mereka melaksanakan tugas berat tersebut? UPDATE CHAPTER 3
1. Tugas Rahasia?

_**SOP( Save Our Planet)**_

_**Disclaimer: dari jaman t-rex masih ngunyah Milna juga, Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: adventure, romance, and friendly**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIIno, NejiTen, GaaTatsu, and many more**_

_**Warning: alurnya berantakan, alay, typo, dan lain lain**_

_**Summary: apa jadinya kalau keselamatan bumi ini ada ditangan 12 anak yang baru duduk dibangku SMA? Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri akan menjawabnya dalam fanfic ini**_

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

_**Chapter 1. Tugas Rahasia?**_

Untuk chapter pertama belum kerasa romancenya tapi mungkin dichapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan *iyalah harus!

_**(08.15 am at Haruno's dinning room)**_

"_baiklah masih bersama kami di acara Berita Pagi, pemirsa kemarin malam lembaga pengamat luar angkasa amerika, NASA mengumumkan adanya benda langit aneh yang semakin mendekat kearah bumi, hal ini juga didukung oleh teori yang disampaikan juru bicara dari JAXA…" (suara TV) _

"pagi bu…" sapa Sakura yang baru saja turun dari kamar nya lengkap dengan seragam SMA nya

"pagi, wah lihat ini anakku baru saja resmi masuk SMA terkenal di Konoha, KIHS" balas ibunya sambil memuji anaknya yang pintar itu

"iya, aku senang karna ibu yang membantuku belajar agar bisa masuk sekolah itu, oh iya ayah mana? " Tanya sakura sambil mengigit sepotong roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai kacang itu

"sudah berangkat, ia bilang hari senin adalah hari penuh macet jadi ia berangkat lebih pagi" jawab ibunya

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya bu" pamit sakura setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti dan segelas susu itu, sambil mengambil dua buah apel, dan berjalan pergi

"iya, hati hati ya" teriak ibu sakura mengetahui anaknya sudah didepan pintu

Sakura pun berangkat kesekolahnya dengan sepeda pink nya itu

_**(08.30 am at yamanaka's house)**_

*tengnong

Sakura memencet bel didepan rumah megah milik keluarga Yamanaka itu, maklumlah ayah Ino pebisnis hebat

"iya, aku datang" balas Ino sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya

"ini, sekarang ayo cepat aku tidak mau mendapatkan tempat duduk dibelakang" kata Sakura sambil melemparkan salah satu apelnya

"iya, aku mengerti" jawab Ino

Mereka berdua pun berangkat bersama menuju Konoha Internasional High School, SMA terbaik di konoha dan termasuk dari 5 SMA terbaik di Jepang

(FYI: Konoha disini adalah salah satu provinsi di Jepang)

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"NARUTO! AYO CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Kushina sambil megetuk (baca: menggedor gedor) pintu kamar Naruto

"ah… iya iya aku bangun" kata Naruto dengan amat terpaksa dan dengan nyawa setengah ngumpul

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KU POTONG UANG JAJANMU SELAMA SEBULAN!" teriak kushina lagi, dengan penuh ancaman

"IYA IYA AKU KELUAR BU" teriak Naruto panic mendengar kata 'sebulan'

Naruto memang keterlaluan padahal sekarng sudah pukul 08.45. dan ia baru berangkat mandi padahal Sasuke saja sudah berangkat dari pukul 08.00 kenapa pagi sekali ya? Maklum lah ia artis di KIHS kalau tidak datang pagi bisa bisa ia dijegat oleh seluruh penggemarnya yang amat ganas itu

_**(09.00 at KIHS)**_

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang dikelas X-8 perkenalkan aku Sarutobi Asuma wali kelas kalian" sapa seorang lelaki yang langsung duduk dimeja guru, eh ralat kursi guru deng

Oh iya kelas X-8 ini kelas nya Sakura dan Ino

Dikelas lain

"Aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas kalian dikelas X-2 ini, dan maaf karna aku sedikit terlambat"

"Sedikit katanya? 40 menit itu sedikit ya?" bisik Kiba pada Shino

"Yasudah bi…" kata kata Shino terpotong

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku terlambat guru" kata pemuda yang memiliki iris mata shapire itu sambil memberi hormat

' Baru hari pertama sudah terlambat, rasanya aku ingin memberi hukuman pada nya tapi aku tau diri aku sendiri datang terlambat' batin kakashi

"Baiklah sanah duduk" kata Kakashi

Naruto pun duduk disamping Sasuke temannya sejak SMP itu dan memulai hari barunya di SMA ini

_**SKIP TIME…**_

"Selamat datang di Club Astronomi aku guru pembimbing kalian Yuhi Kurenai, dan kenalkan ia adalah Hyuga Neji ketua club ini" sambut sang pemimpin ekstra kulikuler club astronomi itu, yang diketahui bernama kurenai tadi

Oh iya, ada apa ini? Jawabannya adalah Setelah mereka resmi menjadi siswa siswi KIHS mereka diwajibkan mengikuti setidaknya satu ekstra kulikuler, ekstra kulikuler yang dipilih Sasuke dan Gaara adalah Club Astronomi, sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba mengambil ekskul sepak bola, Sai melukis, Tenten Karate, Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri Teather , Shikamaru Club Igo dan lain lain

"Permisi, maaf aku terlambat, dimana Neji?" tanya seorang wanita yang datang dengan diikuti oleh sosok pria berambut nanas, tau kan siapa?

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, iya tidak apa apa, Neji cepat ia mencarimu"kata kurenai

"Baik, ikut aku" kata perempuan yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu

_**(10.00 am, at Headmaster Office)**_

_**Tenang tenang tsunade udah izin kok sama kepala sekolah**_

"Baik kenalkan, nama ku Senju Tsunade perwakilan yang dikirim oleh lembaga antariksa jepang atau JAXA, langsung saja ketopik pembicaran kita, aku ingin kalian mencari tIm sebanyak 12 orang, terdiri dari 6 laki laki dan 6 perempuan termasuk kalian, aku ingin tim tersebut punya kelebihan dibanyak bidang, atau paling tidak, kuat dalam hal bela diri, daya tahan tubuhnya kuat, mudah beradaptasi, dan cukup cerdas dan tolong rahasiakan tugas ini dari siswa yang tidak bersangkutan" kata Tsunade pajang lebar kali tinggi= volume (?)

"Tim? Untuk apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Lebih jelasnya akan kuberi tahu di kantorku datanglah kesana tepat setelah pulang sekolah, ini kartu nama ku ada alamat kantorku disana, temui aku jum'at depan" jawab Tsunade sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya

"Baik, kami mengerti" ucap Neji dibarengi oleh anggukan Shikamaru

_**Skip time…**_

"kau cari anggota laki lakinya dan akan ku cari yang perempuan, mohon kerja samanya Neji" pinta Shikamaru

Neji mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kantor Kurenai

*Tok tok tok

"Masuklah" teriak Kurenai dari dalam

"Oh, kau rupanya, sudah bicara dengan Tsunade tentang tugas mu? Lalu apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kurenai

"Iya, aku sudah bicara, dan aku butuh bantuan untuk memeriksa catatan siswa yang mengikuti club astronomi, sensei memilikinya kan?" jawab dan Tanya Neji

" Catatan nilai,catatan kepribadian, bahkan sampai biografi mereka aku punya, karna itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pelatih club ini" kata Kurenai sambil mengambil tumpukan kertas tebal dari lemarinya

"Terima kasih sensei" kata Neji

"Iya, oh iya aku masih harus mengajar Fisika di kelas XI-4 jika sudah selesai kunci pintunya, dan antarkan kuncinya kekelasku" pinta Kurenai, dijawab dengan pasti oleh anggukan Neji

(FYI: disini ekstra kulikuler dilaksanakan pagi hari)

_**Sementara itu**_

"Hei Temari, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Tanya Shikamaru dari pintu kelas XI-9

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari sambil menghampirinya

"Ikutlah dengan ku, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu" jawab shikamaru sambil menarik tangan temari, dan pergi ke ruang club igo, ruangan disana sepi sekali, karena jam ekskul sudah selesai

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Temari penasaran

"Begini, aku minta kau bergabung dalam tugas yang diberikan Tsunade-sama " kata shikamaru

"Tugas apa? tsunade-sama? Siapa dia?" Tanya temari

"Ia belum menjelaskan apa tugasnya, yang penting kita datang saja hari jum'at depan setelah pulang sekolah ke kantornya dia adalah perwakilan yang dikirim oleh JAXA, lembaga antariksa jepang" jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Tanya temari (lagi)

"Karena kau memenuhi syarat, syaratnya sendiri cedas, pintar beladiri dan mudah beradaptasi, ya semacam itulah" jawab Shikamaru (lagi)

"Oh, lalu siapa saja yang ikut dalam tugas ini?" Tanya temari (ini orang nanya bae udah kaya tamu -_-)

"Tsunade-sama bilang ia butuh 12 orang 6 laki laki dan 6 perempuan tapi, yang baru dikumpulkan baru, aku,Neji, dan kau jadi kau bantu aku mencari anggota perempuan lainnya ya" jawab dan pinta Shikamaru

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Jum'at nanti berkumpulah didepan gerbang setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membawa anggota perempuannya, sudah dulu ya kalau begitu, pelajaran Yamato-sensei sebentar lagi dimulai" pamit Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas, meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri didepan ruangan Club Igo itu

…..ooOoo….…..…

"Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil Neji dari depan pintu kelasnya Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Temui aku diruang Club Astronomi, pulang sekolah nanti, jam 5 sore tepatnya, dan ajak juga Gaara kau mengerti?" jawab dan tanya Neji pada adik kelasnya itu

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

Setelahnya Neji pun ngeloyor pergi entah kemana, sementara Sasuke kembali duduk ke bangkunya

"hei teme, ada apa kau dengan si Neji itu" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke

"hah, kau ini menyebalkan sekali" kata Naruto

"Terserah, tapi pulang sekolah kau duluan saja aku mau mampir ke toko buku, untuk mencari bahan tugas dari Anko-sensei" pinta Sasuke

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut kan, aku kan sekelompok denganmu" kata Naruto yang udah senyum senyum licik, pengen gagalin permintaan Sasuke tuh

"Untuk apa? Supaya kau bisa mengacau diseluruh isi toko buku dan membuatku menanggung malu sebagai temanmu? Tidak, terima kasih" kata Sasuke dengan amat pedasnya

"Hah dasar teme" kata Naruto sambil pergi keluar menunggu datangnya jam istirahat

_**(05.00 pm at KIHS)**_

Jam pelajaran kini sudah usai dan kini hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih disekolah untuk mengurusi urusannya masing masing, yang jelas tidak ada yang pacaran atau mojok mojok seperti dinegri kita ini

"Ah bodohnya aku, buku tugasku dari Iruka sensei kan masih dilaci meja, sudah lah tugas itu kan bisa ku kerjakan hari Senin pagi" kata naruto ngomong sendiri (gila ya nar?)

"eh… tapi aku tidak mengerti tentang pelajarannya, kalau mencontek..siapa yang mau memberikanku contekan? Aku yakin semua murid di kelasku pelit terlebih lagi kita masih baru kenal. Lebih baik aku ambil dan minta bantuan ibu untuk mengerjakan nya" Naruto pun ngomong sendiri lagi, dan beranjak kembali kekelas

Saat berniat naik kelantai atas tiba tiba saja pandangannya terhenti pada 3 sosok manusia yang yang yang yang yang… yang aus yang aus a*ua nya tiga rebuan aja #readers tekuk muka

"Eh itu kan Sasuke, sedang apa dia disini, katanya mau ke toko buku?" batin Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna setelahnya segaris senyuman licik bin nista tercipta dibibir nya, readers tau dia mau ngapain? Yup ngikutin Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji

Ayo kita tengok si 3 manusia berpredikat ganteng kelebihan ini

"Terima kasih sudah datang nah sekarang langsung saja, pertama aku ingin tanya padamu Gaara" kata Neji memulai pembicaraan

"Iya, silahkan saja" jawab orang yang bersangkutan

"Dari seluruh data Club Astronomi, kaulah yang IQ nya paling tinggi, yaitu 147 jadi aku ingin kau bergabung dalam tugas yang diberikan oleh perwakilan dari JAXA, tugasnya sendiri masih belum diberitahukan, karena itu untuk lebih jelasnya 12 murid yang terpilih akan datang ke kantornya" jelas Neji

"Tugasnya saja masih belum jelas untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanya nya

"Tugas ini rahasia, jadi Tsunade-sama tidak mau membicarakannya di…." Kata kata nya terhenti, karena ponselnya bergetar, ia pun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ternyata ada mail singkat dari Shikamaru

(From: naranarashika .jp

05.07 pm april19 2014

Neji untuk anggota wanita aku sudah bilang pada Temari untuk mencarikannya, sesuai kriteria tentunya, kau sudah dapat siapa saja?

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(to: naranarashika .jp

05.08 pm april 19 2014:

Aku sudah sedang bicara dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, baiklah pastikan Temari memilih orang yang tepat

SEDANG MENGIRIM. TERUSKAN. BATALKAN)

"Sudahlah ikut saja, kakamu Temari juga ikut " bujuk Neji yang males nyari pengganti Gaara

"Nee-chan ikut?" Tanyanya tak percaya

"Ia barusan aku dapat mail dari Shikamaru" jelas Neji

"Baiklah aku akan ikut" kata Gaara dengan tetap menjaga imej_ stayscool _nya

"Dan Sasuke aku baca data data keluarga mu, dan ternyata kakak mu Itachi bekerja di JAXA karena itu aku ingin kau bergabung, bisa?" Tanya Neji

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat padat jelas

Sementara itu Naruto yang lagi nguping dibawah jendela itu tanpa sengaja dikacaukan acara ngupingnya oleh pertarungan sengit 2 ekor kucing ga jelas, yang dengan sigap (baca=tiba tiba) nyakar kakinya naruto sontak ia pun menjerit heboh

"AAAHHH…. DASAR KUCING SIALAN, KALAU BERANTEM BERDUA YA BERDUA AJA, KENAPA AKU IKUT KENA IMBASNYA?" kira kira begitulah jeritan putra semata wayangnya Namikaze Minato ini

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut akan kehadirannya

Naruto pun hanya bisa diam sambil berharap salah satu dari mereka tidak mengeceknya keluar, tapi harapannya pupus begitu melihat Neji keluar untuk menangkap basah dirinya. Akhirnya iya pun seret kedalam untuk diintrogasi

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih terkejut mengingat yang diseret Neji sekarang adalah temannya, haduh pasti yang disalahin atas bocornya tugas ini nanti sasuke

"dia temanmu? " Tanya gaara

"entahlah aku sendiri malas mengakuinya" kata sasuke

"hey jawab! sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya neji yang ikut ikutan panik mengingat kata kata tsunade-sama '_tolong rahasiakan tugas ini dari siswa yang tidak bersangkutan' _

"a…aku.. tadi.. se..sedang.." jawab naruto terbata bata sambil mikir alas an apa yang paling logis

*BRAKKK!

"sedang apa? Cepat ngomong!" kata neji sambil menggebrak meja didepannya karna mulai emosi

Gaara yang tidak tau apa pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah melas, ketakutan dan panik Naruto

"Aku tadinya ingin mengambil buku tugasku di laci, kemudian aku melihat kalian bertiga keruangan ini, karna ingin tau aku pun membuntuti kalian sampai kesini" jawab nya dengan muka yang amat melas

*BRAKKK!

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut ikutan menggebrak meja (oalah nar, kasian banget kamu)

Kali ini gaara tertawa kecil karna benar benar geli melihat wajah Naruto

"e…..a…e….." jawab (itu bukan jawaban-_-) Naruto makin keringet dingin

"Jawab! Bukan e..a..e…!" bentak Neji makin emosi

"Hahaha…hahahaha…hahahaha…" tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya pecah juga, imejnya pun hilang seketika, dan detik itu juga Gaara dapet deathglare dari Neji dan Sasuke yang lagi emosi

"Maaf, maaf lanjutkan saja, aku mau ketoilet dulu" kata Gaara sambil mencoba menahan tawanya, ruangan masih sepi karna insiden tawa Gaara tadi, saking sepinya mereka bisa mendegar tawa Gaara yang ada ditoilet (berjarak 3 ruangan dari tempat NeSaNa sekarang)

"Cepat jawab!" kata Sasuke memulai kembali siksaan batin Naruto

"Aku dengar tentang tugas rahasia dari utusan JAXA yang bernama Tsunade-sama itu" jawab nya semakin ketakutan, terang saja dua manusia paling sadis sedang mengintrogasinya sekarang

"Oh kami-sama, bagai mana ini" kata Neji putus asa

"Dasar bodoh, kau sendiri atau ada yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak aku sendirian" jawab Naruto mulai agak lega karna jawaban itu lah yang diharap kan 2 manusia ini

"Baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" kata Neji menggantung kalimatnya

"Jangan bilang kau ingin…" sahut Sasuke menebak nebak tapi tidak mau mengucapkan jawabannya, takut kejadian beneran

"Iya, dia akan bergabung dalam tugas ini" kata Neji dengan berat hati

"Kau gila? Dia bahkan tidak pernah dapat nilai lebih dari 7 untuk pelajaran Fisika, asal kau tau saja dia masuk sini karna prestasi sepak bolanya bukan karna pintar" protes Sasuke

"Lalu kau punya solusi lain?" tanya Neji

Sasuke menggeleng, karna ia tau kalau dilepaskan ia pasti bakal bilang, ntah sengaja ataupun cuma keceplosan dan sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menutup mulut Naruto, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terbongkar

"Oh, introgasinya belum selesai? Kalu begitu aku pulang duluan saja ya" pinta Gaara yang baru kembali dari toilet

"Baiklah kita tak punya pilihan lain" kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu ayolah, sudah sore ayo pulang, dan ingat jangan bilang siapa siapa sampai hari Jum'at nanti" kata neji yang masih percaya Naruto bisa jaga mulut kalau sampai hari Jum'at doang

_**(08.29 pm at hyuga family's house)**_

*ddrrrrrrttttttttttttt….ddrrrrrrrrrttttttt…..

"Halo?" jawab gadis manis berambut Indigo itu

"_Halo, Hinata ini aku Temari, besok kau ada acara tidak?" _ tanya Temari

"Tidak, ada apa nee-chan?" jawab dan tanya Hinata

" _Temui aku di lapangan belakang sekolah ya, sekitar pukul sebelas pagi" _ pinta Temari

"Baiklah" kata Hinata

"_Oh iya ajak Sakura ya, sudah dulu selamat malam Hinata"_ kata Temari

"Selamat malam juga" pamit Hinata

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi Sakura-chan sekarang" batinnya sambil mengirim email singkat pada Sakura

_**(08.35 pm at Temari's room)**_

"Halo, selamat malam, bisa bicara dengan Tenten?" tanya Temari pada ponselnya

"_Oh iya tunggu sebentar ya,Tenten ada telpon…/ Iya akan ku jawab" _ jawab orang ditelepon rumah Tenten itu. Yup dia (Tenten) ga mau pakai ponsel, karna dia sosok yang berpikir jauh kedepan tentang dampak dari ponsel bagi seluruh lingkungan *ceilah

"Halo, ini siapa?" Tanya Tenten

"_Aku Temari, begini besok datanglah ke lapangan belakang sekolah pukul 11 pagi, sudah dulu ya jangan protes dan kau wajib hadir. Selamat malam Tenten"_ jelas Temari seraya menutup ponselnya

"halo? Temari?" kata Tenten memastikan panggilan temari

"hah, dasar Temari membuat janji seenaknya, baiklah kurasa eksperimenku harus menunggu lain hari" lanjutnya yang pasrah dengan sikap sahabatnya itu

_**(10.07 am at KIHS yard)**_

"Hah… sekolah terasa sepi dihari minggu" keluh Temari yang sudah siap siap dilapangan belakang sekolah, padahal janjiannya jam sebelas

"Kalau ingin ramai bakar saja sekolah ini, aku jamin dalam hitungan detik tempat ini akan ramai" sahut seorang pria dari belakang

"Shikamaru? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Temari yang agak terkejut dengan kehadiran nya

"Harus nya aku yang bilang seperti itu, ini kan tempatku saat digusur dari rumah" jelas Shikamaru, btw lapangan belakangnya mirip di film doraEMON(wtf?) jadi bisa buat tidur

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur aku sedang janjian dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura" jawab Temari

"Jadi mereka yang kau ajak?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil tiduran dibawah pohon tepat disamping Temari yang sedang bersandar dipohon yang sama

"Iya begitu lah, Sakura aku rasa dia cerdas selain itu dia juga tipikal orang yang akan bersungguh sungguh saat diberi tanggung jawab" jawab Temari

"Kalau Hinata?" Tanya shikamaru lagi

"Awalnya aku agak ragu memasukannya dan ingin menggantinya dengan Karin, tapi setelah dipikir pikir, Hinata adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosinya diantara kami semua, berkepala dingin dan pandai mengambil keputusan, dia juga pintar walau tidak sepintar kakanya, selain itu dia juga orang yang teliti dalam segala hal, dan pintar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru memang agak berbeda dengan kriteria yang kau berikan tapi percayalah dia akan berhasil apapun tugasnya" jelas Temari panjang lebar

"Baiklah, baiklah aku percaya, kalau Tenten?" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir

"Sudah sangat jelas ia memenuhi kriteria, karna ia pandai bela diri, pintar, dan mudah beradaptasi hanya saja ia jenis orang yang tidak suka membuang waktu pada hal hal yang baginya tidak menarik, jadi walaupun ia memenuhi syarat, kalau menurutnya tugasnya nanti tidak menarik itu akan menolaknya dan jika dipaksa ia hanya akan mengacaukannya" jelas Temari dilanjutkan dengan mulut Shikamaru yang menguap

"Baiklah aku mau tidur jika teman teman mu akan datang bangunkan aku agar bisa pergi dan melanjutkan tidurku tanpa gangguan" pinta Shikamaru

"Terserah kau saja lah tukang tidur!" sahut Temari

_**Skip time**_

*ddrrrttt….ddrrrrrrrrrttttttt…

"Hei Shikamaru cepat sana pulang mereka sebentar lagi sampai" kata Temari sambil menampar pelan pipi Shikamaru

"Hooaamm…. Iya iya aku pergi" shikamaru pun pergi ntah kemana, ga jelas ya?

Akhirnya setelah Temari menunggu selama sejam (siapa suruh? Janjinya kan jam 11) mereka datang juga

"Baiklah kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, jadi aku mau langsung saja bicara…"ucap Temari terpotong

"Dari tadi kau sudah bicara Temari" potong Tenten

"Diam dulu Tenten! Dengar, kemarin Shikamaru menemuiku dan ia memintaku mengumpulkan 5 orang siswi untuk menjalankan tugas rahasia yang diberikan oleh utusan JAXA yaitu Tsunade-sama" kata Temari dengan muka yang amat serius

"Jadi nee-chan ingin kami bergabung?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya, karna aku rasa kalian cocok untuk tugas ini" jawab Temari

"Memang tugas rahasianya apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Karena rahasia Tsunade-sama belum memberitahukannya, ia bilang akan lebih baik kalau dibicarakan dikantornya" jawab Temari lagi

"Lalu begaimana kau tau kami cocok untuk tugas yang belum diketahui?" kali ini Tenten yang nanya

"Karna kalian memenuhi kriteria, selain itu kalian adalah tipikal orang yang mudah beradaptasi baik dalam menghadapi masalah ataupun dengan lingkungan sekitar" jawab Temari untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Kira kira tugas seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Entahlah sepertinya berkaitan dengan antariksa, jadi sebelum hari jum'at nanti alangkah baik nya kalian membaca buku antariksa" jawab Temari mengingat Tsunade-sama adalah utusan JAXA

"Oh iya, kata nee-chan tadi nee chan harus mengumpulkan 5 orang siswi?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya aku masih harus mencari 2 lagi, kalian punya saran?" kata Temari

"Aku punya seorang teman, namanya Matsuri. Kudengar ayah dan ibunya bekerja di JAXA juga apa kita perlu mengajaknya?" jawab dan tanya Hinata

"Benarkah? Lalu apa dia cerdas? Bisa bela diri? Atau yang lainnya mungkin?" Tanya Temari balik

"Iya, dia cerdas tapi ia sangat pendiam saat jam pelajaran jadi beberapa orang tidak menggapnya pintar, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi yang pasti ia terlihat suka menyendiri" jawab Hinata

"Tunggu dulu, murid X-6 yang berambut coklat sebahu itu maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Benar, aku tau dia pintar karena dia pernah menegerjakan beberapa soal Fisika kelas XII dengan cepat dan tepat dibuku tulisnya yang pernah terbawa olehku, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukan kepandaiannya pada guru dan teman teman nya" jelas Hinata

"Paling paling dia orang yang tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian" sahut Tenten yang mulai agak bosan

"Baiklah ajak saja dia apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Temari yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Hinata

"Kalau begitu Jum'at nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul lagi disini, dan kita akan berangkat ke kantor Tsunade sama" kata Temari

"Kau tau tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, tapi Shikamaru punya kartu namanya" jawabnya

"Yemari kira kira tugasnya menyenangkan tidak? Aku tidak ikut kalau tidak menyenangkan" kata Tenten yang kini udah ngegeletak sambil merem kaya mayat, kayanya ia bosan setengah hidup

"Seru kok, ini kan dirahasiakan sekali jadi pasti penting dan menantang, tolonglah Tenten aku sudah pusing mencari orang yang memenuhi syarat" pinta Temari

"Entahlah Temari, tapi Jum'at aku datang untuk mendengar tugasnya kalau menarik aku ikut tapi kalau tidak aku akan mengundurkan diri" katanya

"Baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini saja" kata Temari sambil berdiri seraya mau pergi

"Tunggu nee-chan sekarang kan tengah hari, bagai mana kalau kita mampir dulu ke café?" usul Sakura menghentikan niat temari yang mau pulang

"Ide bagus, ayo sudah lama aku tidak menikmati Capucino nya Ayame" jawab Temari setuju

"Ayo nee-chan" kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama ya" pinta Tenten

"Siap" jawab Sakura

_**(08.46 am at X-6 classroom)**_

" Matsuri chan?" panggil Hinata pada teman sebelahnya itu

"Iya" jawab Matsuri

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar tidak?" Tanya Hinata

" Kemana?" Tanya balik Matsuri

" Ke kelas XI-9" jawab Hinata

Matsuri pun mengangguk dan langsung berdiri. Mereka berdua kini sedang otw kelas XI-9

"Nee-chan" panggil Hinata dari depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan (sepertinya dia udah ga kuat dan ketakukan banget *plakkk… readers: BUKAN ACARA UKA UKA WOY!)

"Iya" sahut Temari sambil menghampirinya

"Aku bawa Matsuri kemari" kata Hinata

"Oh iya, dia cantik, nah Matsuri bisa kau datang Jum'at nanti dihalaman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, kau suka dunia antariksa kan?" Tanya Temari

"Iya, tapi…" kata kata nya dipotong

"Sudah tidak pakai tapi tapian, datang saja, sudah dulu ya" paksa Temari

Matsuri yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa menggangguk dengan amat tepaksa

….xxxXxxx…

(drrrrttttttttt…. Ddrrrrrrtttttttttt….

"Halo ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Neji yang baru saja ditelepon oleh Shikamaru

"_Kau sudah dapat siapa saja?" _Tanya balik Shikamaru

"Aku dapat Gaara, Sasuke, dan…." Kata kata Neji berhenti

"_Dan siapa?" _Tanya Shikamaru penasaran

"…e…na….ru…." kali ini kata kata Neji dipotong sebelum selesai ngomong

"_APA? KAU MENGAJAK NARUTO?" _Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya bin kelabakan, Shikamaru kenal Naruto karena dia kakak kelasnya Naruto pas SD dia juga tau kalo Naruto itu badung banget bodoh pula (ampun readers tapi ini perannya jangan bunuh author ntar ga bisa lanjut)

"Ti..tidak, tapi saat aku membicarakan tugas ini dengan Gaara dan Sasuke ia datang menguping, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus dimasukkan karna kalau tidak, aku ragu dia akan tutup mulut kalau sampai bocor kita juga yang kena imbasnya" jelas Neji

"_Ya kami-sama kenapa cobaanmu begitu berat?" _rintih Shikamaru frustasi

"Maaf Shikamaru, tapi tenang saja jika ada apa- apa aku yang tangungg jawab" kata Neji sedikit melegakan bagi Shikamaru tapi begitu berat bagi dirinya sendiri

"_Berarti kurang satu ya? Siswinya juga kurang satu, jadi siapa ya?" _tanya Shikamaru

"Ntahlah waktu kita tinggal 3 hari lagi jadi alangkah baik nya kita bergegas" saran Neji

" _Iya, aku tau kalau begitu jagalah Naruto Neji jangan sampai mengacau" _kata Shikamaru memberi peringatan

"Iya, serahkan padaku baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya, aku masih ada tugas" kata Neji

"_Ya" _jawabnya

….…oooOooo….

*DOR… DOR… DOR….

"Kali ini kau meleset satu, harusnya cara memegang senjatamu diperbaiki lagi karena kau slalu meleset saat tembakan terakhir, mungkin tangan mu kurang kuat kalau disuruh menembak terlalu lama" kata seorang laki laki berkulit pucat bak mayat hidup itu

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai AK-47 ini, ini kan senjata laki laki, kau pikir menahan beban yang hampir 5 kg ini mudah bagi wanita?" bentak seorang wanita berambut blonde itu

"Ayahmu yang memintanya, tadinya aku akan memberimu M-16 saja karna bebannya hanya sekitar 2 kg, lagi pula itu terasa berat karena kau salah memegangnya" kata Sai laki laki pucat itu, membela diri

"Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat" kata Ino gadis berambut blonde tadi sambil menaruh senapannya, oh iya perlu kalian ketahui, Sai ini terlahir dari keluarga militer. Mulai dari kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, dan kakanya semua bekerja di kemiliteran Jepang, jadi wajar saja kalau dia mahir menggunakan senjata api, maka dari itu ayahnya Ino memintanya untuk mengajarkan Ino cara menembak untuk jaga jaga secara ia anak orang kaya gitu

"Baiklah kalau begitu perhatikanku saat menembak ya supaya kau tau cara memegang yang betul kalau caranya betul pasti kau akan nyaman memegangnya jadi tidak terlalu berat" jelas Sai

"Iya iya cepat tunjukan" kata Ino. Sai pun memakai penutup telinga dan mengambil AK-47 milik nya, dan…

*teng nong….DOR…

*tok tok …

"INO?" ada suara jeritan dari luar, Ino pun lekas berlari kedepan untuk membukakan pintu

*DOR!

"INO ADA APA DIDALAM CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA" teriak suara yang sama

*DOR!

"INO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak orang tadi sambil menahan tangis

"iya, sebentar, ternyata kau Sakura, ngeh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil memebukakan pintu dan mendapati mata Sakura berlinang air mata

"Ino?kau tidak apa apa? Didalam ada apa? Seperti ada suara orang menembak, cepat jelaskan" pinta Sakura masih panik tapi sedikit lega karna sahabatnya masih hidup dan utuh

*DOR!

"Akan kujelaskan ayo masuk dulu" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura keruangan tempat ia menembak

"Oh dia yang menembak ya? Aku kira ada pembunuhan" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya setelah ia melihat sai yang sedang menembak

"Hei Sai latihannya sudah dulu temanku datang" kata Ino

"…."

"Sai?"

"…"

"SAIII!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sahutnya setelah Ino menarik penutup telinganya

"Teman ku datang jadi latihannya sudah dulu" jelas Ino

"Maaf tapi ayahmu menyuruhku mengajarkanmu sampai pukul empat dan sekarang baru pukul tiga, jadi kau harus latihan se jam lagi, tidak apa apa kan teman mu menunggu?" kata Sai

"Tapi…" keluh Ino yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura

"Oh jadi kau belajar menembak? Dengan dia? Kakak kelas kita kan? Kalau begitu sudahlah Ino, kau latihan saja dulu tidak apa apa kok aku menunggu, lagi pula ini kan pelajaran menembak mungkin aku bisa sedikit belajar dari memperhatikanmu" bujuk Sakura

"Iya, dia dari kelas XI-7, kau serius ingin menunggu?" Tanya Ino meminta kepastian(?)

"Duarius malah" balas sakura kaya anak anak alay jaman sekarang

'Tunggu dulu, Temari kan kekurangan satu orang lagi untuk tugas dari utusan JAXA itu, dia keberetan tidak ya kalau aku ajak Ino? Kalu belum dicoba belum tau, lebih baik aku tanya Temari' batin Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya

(to: tematematemari .jp

03.18 pm april 22 2014

Temari aku punya seorang teman, ia pintar dalam hal bela diri dan juga pintar secara akademik, oh iya sekarang iya sedang latihan menembak, kurasa ia cocok untuk tugas nanti

TERKIRIM.

From: tematematemari .jp

03.25 pm april 22 2014

Benarkah? Huh syukur lah, kalu begitu ajak saja dia ya…

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

Tak terasa latihan Ino kelar juga, akhirnya Sai pulang dan Sakura pun langsung mengajak Ino untuk bergabung dalam tugas rahasia ini karan ia masih berada dibawah bimbingan Sai untuk menggunakan senjata api, lagi pula belum tentu senjata api diperlukan dalam tugas ini. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun menelpon Temari

"_halo sakura, ada apa?"_

"ini mengenai temanku Ino, ia bilang kalau ia bergabung Sai juga harus ikut, karena Ino masih ada dibawah pengawasan Sai selaku guru menembaknya" jelas Sakura tanpa membuang waktu lagi

"_Sai? Dia bisa menembak? Kenapa aku baru tahu ya? Kalau begitu akan ku bicarakan dengan Shikamaru dulu, aku takut ia sudah dapat siswa ke 6 nya tunggu sebentar ya" _kata Temari yang langsung mematikan ponselnya sebelum Sakura bilang 'iya'

…ooOoo…..

"Halo Shikamaru? Kau sudah dapat siwa yang ke 6 belum?"

"Hoaamm… tanyakan saja pada Neji, aku menyuruh dia untuk mencari siswa siswanya, memang ada…." Kata katanya terputus oleh suara 'nut…. Nut… nut….' Dan saat ia menengok layar ponselnya hanya ada tulisan

_**Temari**_

_**Panggilan diakhiri**_

"Hah, dasar wanita" keluhnya sambil memeluk kembali gulingnya

_**Sementara itu**_

"Halo Neji? Apa kau sudah dapat siswa yang keenam" Tanya Temari terburu buru

"_Ini bukan Neji aku Hanabi, sekarang ia sedang mandi ada yang perlu disampaikan?" _Tanya Hanabi dengan imutnya

"Iya, bilang padanya agar tidak perlu mencari siswa ke 6 karna aku sudah mendapatkannya, kalau sudah dapat suruh ia menelpon ku lagi ya"

"_Mencari apa tadi?"_ tanyanya

" Siswa keenam"

"_Siswa…ke..enam_, _terus?"_ tanyanya lagi 

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Temari balik

"_Mencatat pesan dari nee-chan aku pelupa" jawabnya santai_

"Hah? Yasudah biar ku jelaskan nanti saja pada Neji, sudah dulu ya"

"_Iya"_

_**Skip time**_

(from: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.35 pm april 22 2014

Aku baca pesan yang ditulis Hanabi walau cuma setengah, tapi aku belum dapat siswa keenam, aku baru akan mencarinya

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(To: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.36 pm april 22 2014

Tidak tidak perlu aku sudah dapat hari Jum'at dia akan datang jadi semua sudah lengkap mengerti?

TERKIRIM. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(from: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.38 pm april 22 2014

Baiklah aku mengerti

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

Dengan sigap Temari pun mengambil ponselnya, menelpon sakura, dan menelpon Sai, iya Temari kenal Sai karna pas kelas X mereka sekelas. Dan Sai pun setuju dengan alasan untuk menjaga Ino *aciee…

Ngomong ngomong setauku sistem ponsel dijepang kaya gitu, beda jauh sama punya kita di Indonesia, karna ponselnya kaya telpon rumah dan ga bisa ngirim sms bisanya mail

**Oke lah, TBC ya**

**Jangan lupa review ya, maaf kalau ngga memuaskan **


	2. Pasukan Antariksa?

_**SOP( Save Our Planet)**_

_**Disclaimer: tertulis disemua fanfic berfandom Naruto kalau, semua tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: adventure, romance, and friendly**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Saiino, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, and many more**_

_**Warning:100% khayalan tingkat (ke)tinggi(an), masih banyak typonya**_

_**Summary: apa jadinya kalau keselamatan bumi ini ada ditangan 12 anak yang baru duduk dibangku SMA? Naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, sai, neji, gaara, hinata, sakura, ino, temari, tenten, dan matsuri akan menjawabnya dalam fanfic ini**_

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

**Maaf updatenya lama, author kelas 9 jadi lagi banyak banyaknya tugas, hope you enjoyed this chapter *sok inggris**

**Chapter 2: Pasukan Antariksa?**

_**(07.40 pm at Sabaku family's house)**_

"Nee-chan kau ikut tugas rahasia itu?" Tanya Gaara memastikan ucapan Neji

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya balik Temari dengan kagetnya

"Aku juga diajak oleh Neji" jawabnya singkat

"Oh, lalu kau ikut?" Tanya Temari lagi

"Aku dengar kau ikut, jadi aku ikut juga" jelasnya

" Adik pintar, karena Jum'at nanti pulang malam buatlah alasan agar kau tidak dimarahi ayah" kata Temari

"Iya, aku bilang akan menjenguk Kurenai-sensei, yang sedang sakit" jawab Gaara

"Memangnya ia sakit?" Tanya Temari terkejut (lagi)

"Aku bilang itu cuma alasan nee-chan" jawab Gaara kesel, habis kakaknya tiba tiba lola gini

"Hehe… maaf" kata Temari nyengir kuda

_**(05. 02 pm at KIHS)**_

Suasana Konoha Internasional High School kini sudah sepi, dan hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang membereskan lokernya dan beberapa guru dikantor yang sedang menilai tugas muridnya, serta 6 orang manusia aneka rupa digerbang sekolah

"Kita sedang menunggu apa sih?" tanya Naruto

" Temari dan yang lainnya" jawab Neji

"Temari? Yang lainnya? Maksudmu, kita tidak sendiri dalam menjalankan tugas ini?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Tentu saja Naruto" jawab Shikamaru datar

"Cih dasar dobe!" sambung Sasuke menghinanya

"Diam kau teme!" balas Naruto mulai emosi gara gara dikatain dobe

"Sudahlah dari pada berkelahi lebih baik hubungi nee-chan dan yang lainnya" usul Gaara

Shikamaru berinisiatif dan lekas menelpon Temari, "hallo, Temari… kau dimana?" tanyanya

"_Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, sekarang aku sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, kau sendiri dimana?" _Tanya Temari

"Aku dan yang lainnya di depan gerbang, cepat kemari" pinta Shikamaru

"_Apa-apaan ini, kan sudah kubilang untuk menemuiku di halaman belakang sekolah"_ bentak Temari sewot

"Sudahlah cepat datang kedepan memangnya ada kendaraan di halaman belakang? Tidak kan? Cepat kemari" kata Shikamaru santai

*nut nut nut (panggilan ditutup sepihak)

"Ada apa nee-chan?" Tanya Sakura mewakili yang lainnya

"Kita disuruh ke gerbang depan" jawab Temari masih sewot

" Baiklah ayo cepat kesana jangan sampai tiba terlalu sore disana" bujuk Sai, satu satunya laki laki

Mereka pun otw gerbang depan begitu sampai, mereka sukses membuat kaget beberapa kaum Adam dihadapannya

"Huaaa… hinata-chan ikut ya? Tidak salah aku membuntuti Sasuke kalau begini jadinya" teriak Naruto bahagia

*TAK

"Jangan macam dengan adikku!" bentak Neji sambil mendaratkan jitakan penuh siksaan miliknya pada ubun ubun Taruto

"I..iya Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata gugup dan muka yang udah kaya ubi rebus (kepiting rebus mah udah mainstream)

"Oh, ada Sasuke juga rupanya" kata Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat Sakura gedek

"Selamat bergabung dalam tugas ini" sambung Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mesem mesem ga jelas

"Aku tidak terkejut melihatmu disini" kata Tenten

"Aku juga sudah bisa menebak kau akan ikut dalam tugas ini" kata Neji tersenyum kecil, diikuti tawa Tenten

"Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum, teruslah begitu supaya orang disekitarmu lebih nyaman" kata Tenten menasehati diikuti anggukan Neji

"Gaara-kun ikut juga?" Tanya Matsuri sambil ikut bersandar ditembok dekat gaara

"Iya, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang, ada apa?" Tanya Gaara perhatian

"Ah itu… tidak apa apa kok aku hanya kurang enak badan" jawab Matsuri

"Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Gaara bikin fans girl nya Gaara ngiri abis

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku" kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah… sudah sudah reuniannya nanti saja ayo cepat berangkat" kata Ino yang males liat adegan kaya gini

"Kita naik apa kesana?" Tanya Sai

"Sudah kusiapkan motor di bengkel dekat sini" jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa harus motor?" Tanya Sakura

"Tempatnya dekat dengan Observatorium jadi sudah diakses oleh kendaraan umum" jelas neji

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" teriak Naruto semangat 45

_**(05.08 pm at Workshop)**_

"Paman motor yang kutitipkan dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Itu disana" jawab penjaga bengkel itu ala ala iklan di TV

" Siapa yang tidak bisa bawa motor?" Tanya Shikamaru setibanya didepan 6 motor ninja aneka warna itu (mejikuhibiu)

Dan tentu saja yang harus menunjuk atap adalah kaum Hawa, karna mereka ga boleh bawa motor kaya gitu tiap hari aja naik sepeda ke sekolahnya. Dengan berat hati mereka berenam pun angkat tangan tunjuk atap

"Eh serius tidak ada yang bisa bawa motor?" Tanya Sai tak percaya sambil menatap 6 gadis cantik dihadapannya, dan langsung dideathglare oleh 6 gadis tersebut

_**Skip time**_

"Pegangan yang erat ya Hinata-chan" pinta Naruto sambil menambah laju motornya dan menyalip motor Sasuke ditambah nyengir penuh kebanggaan (baca: penghinaan) kearah Sasuke

"Ba..baik" kata Hinata dengan amat gugup karna suruh pegangan ama Naruto

"Hei Sasuke jangan terlalu ngebut" kata Sakura menasehati Sasuke yang memacu motornya dengan kecepatan 60 km per jam untuk menyusul Naruto

" Sudah diam saja lebih baik kau pegangan yang erat!" sahut Sasuke

"Lihat lah dua orang itu untuk apa kebut kebutan seperti itu?" kata Tenten

"Mereka kekanak kanakan jadi jangan terlalu kau perdulikan" sahut Neji

"Apa kau tidak kuatir? Hinata kan ada di motor Naruto" tanya Tenten

"Oh iya awas saja sampai terjadi sesuatu" jawab Neji baru konek

"Hei Shikamaru, kau tidak akan tidur sambil mengemudikan motorkan?" Tanya Temari

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" jawab/tanya Shikamaru

" Mungkin saja kan kau tidur, saat kau mengemudi diatas motor kan banyak angin sejuk menerpamu" kata Temari

"Sai-kun, kenapa motornya pelan sekali?" protes Ino

"Aku tidak ingin kita celaka, lagi pula kalau mereka sampai duluan pasti menunggu kita dulu" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum

"Tapi ini terlalu lambat, kita paling belakang tau" kata Ino makin emosi

"Tidak juga di paling belakang ada motor Gaara dan matsuri" bantah Sai, Ino pun menoleh, dan benar apa kata Sai, Gaara dan Matsuri paling belakang

"Maaf ya Matsuri-chan, aku ingin membawa motor ini lebih cepat lagi, tapi kau sedang sakit kan? Jadi aku pacu pelan saja ya, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Gaara

"Iya, tentu tidak apa apa, dan terima kasih Gaara-kun" jawab Matsuri

_**(06.05 pm at Observatorium Hoshi)**_

"WOUHOUU… aku menang teme!" teriak Naruto lebay

"Memang, tapi liat Hinata" kata Sasuke

"Eh?" Naruto menengok kebelakangnya dan mendapati Hinata pingsan dipunggungnya

"Haduh aku harus bagaimana? Sebentar lagi Neji sampai, pasti aku dihabisi olehnya"

"Selamat menderita di neraka Naruto" kata Sakura dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan ayo bangun kalau tidak aku akan dihabisi oleh kakakmu" kata Naruto sambil menarik rambut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap memegang stang motor

"Ayo turun sakura-chan" pinta Sasuke

"Iya" balas Sakura yang langsung turun dari motor, dan Sasuke langsung memarkirkan motornya

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah sadar

"Huh, leganya akhirnya kau sadar juga, maaf ya karna membawa motor ini terlalu cepat" kata Naruto dengan lega dan sedikit rasa bersalah

"Iya tidak apa apa, silahkan pakirkan dulu motornya" ucap Hinata seraya turun dari motor

"jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya sepertinya tidak asing bagiku" jawab Neji yang langsung segera memarkirkan motornya tanpa menyuruh Tenten turun dulu

"Nah ayo turun" kata Neji, diikuti anggukan Tenten yang langsung turun ke dasar lapangan parkir itu, dan berjalan bersama Neji kearah Naruto dkk

"Hei! Berani kau membawa motor kebut kebutan lagi seperti tadi, kuhabisi kau" ancam Neji ke Naruto

"Maaf, tidak akan ku ulangi" jawab Naruto

"Hah…. Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Temari lega

"Cepat turun aku mau memarkirkan motornya" pinta Shikamaru, dan Temari pun turun

"Setelah ribuan tahun aku dibonceng siput pucat akhirnya sampai juga" kata Ino bahagia

"Jika kau bicara begitu artinya pulang nanti aku harus lebih lambat lagi kalau begitu" sahut Sai penuh ancaman

" Bercanda Sai, sanah parkir motornya" kata Ino nyengir gaje sambil lompat dari motor(?)

"Nah Matsuri-chan ayo turun kita sudah sampai" kata Gaara meminta Matsuri turun duluan

"Baik" kata Matsuri sambil turun dari motor, diikuti Gaara yang kini menggandeng tangan Matsuri buat jaga jaga, kalau nanti Matsuri jatuh pingsan

"Baiklah ayo jalan" ajak Shikamaru

"Kenapa lampu yang dipasang redup sekali?" Tanya Naruto

"Area di sekitar Observatorium memang tidak boleh dikelilingi banyak cahaya naruto-kun" jelas Hinata

"Tempat ini terlihat seram" kata Ino mewakili semuanya

"Kau benar, seperti ada yang ganjil (aneh) disini" kata Sakura meng'iya'kan

Tiba tiba….

*NGEOONNGG!

"HUAAA…. KUCING SIALAN NGAPAIN SIH TIDUR DITENGAH JALAN?" teriak Naruto sukses bIkin kaget temen temennya yang lagi diselimuti suasana mencekam

"Huh, bikin kaget saja" kata Matsuri

…ooOoo….

"Yang ini Shikamaru?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya, nomor kantornya sama ayo ketok pintunya" jawab Shikamaru

*tok tok tok

"Iya" kata seseorang didalam ruangan itu sambil membukakan pintu

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga ayo masuk" ajak Tsunade

Mereka pun masuk dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sebelum disuruh duduk -_- (tamu macam apa kalian?) disana terdapat 2 baris kursi yang setiap barisnya dipasang 6 kursi serta sebuah layar proyeksi dan meja laptop didepan barisan kursi kursi mereka

"Baik aku tidak ingin kalian pulang terlalu malam jadi langsung saja aku mulai" ucap Tsunade

"Dahulu ada sebuah peristiwa yang benar benar sangat penting, peristiwa itu adalah peperangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah umat manusia, sebab awalnya adalah perebutan planet bumi untuk dua kubu manusia yang berbeda, kubu yang pertama adalah mereka yang ingin teknologi merajalela di planet kita, dan kubu yang satu nya tidak ingin teknologi berkembang terlalu pesat dan merajalela karna akan menghancurkan ekosistem mahluk lain. Selama bertahun tahun mereka melakukan perang akhirnya perang itu usai dengan kita selaku kubu manusia yang peduli lingkungan keluar sebagai pemenangnya, sedangkan mereka yang kalah diasingkan ke planet lain yang serupa dengan bumi namun dengan jumlah SDA yang sangat minim untuk mencegah terjadinya perlawanan, manusia yang menang saat itu mengasingkan mereka menggunakan mesin teleportasi kalian tau bukan bahwa manusia zaman dulu lebih padai dari pada sekarang?" jelas Tsunade panjang banget author aja cape ngetiknya -_-

"Ya, tapi dari mana anda tau semua itu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Buku sejarah masa lalu, mereka yang hidup saat itu sempat menuliskan sejarah untuk generasi mendatang, tapi setengah dari buku sejarah itu tak pernah di temukan." Jawabnya

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gaara

" Penulis yang menulis buku itu tinggal di Atlantis, atau kota besar yang hilang dalam semalam, buku itu sendiri ditemukan oleh seorang penyelam di daerah samudra hindia, dekat Indonesia, yang menurut beberapa peneliti besar didunia merupakan Atlantis yang tersisa, butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk menerjemahkan buku itu, dan akhirnya buku itu mengungkap sejarah masa lalu yang belum sempat tersampaikan, namun kini keberadaan buku tersebut dirahasiakan, hanya badan antariksa Jepang, Amerika, Swiss dan Inggris yang tau tentang isi buku itu" jawab tsunade

"Jika manusia yang kalah saat itu sudah diasingkan apa masalahnya?" Tanya Tenten

"Itulah masalahnya sumber daya yang sedikit membuat mereka berevolusi dan menjadi manusia yang mengerikan, tidak hanya itu mereka juga bertambah pintar dan berniat mengambil alih planet ini lagi" jelas Tsunade

"Lalu, anda ingin kami menghentikannya?" Tanya Ino

"Iya" kata Tsunade singkat padat jelas dan mengejutkan

"APA? KAMI INI HANYA ANAK-ANAK" teriak mereka dengan kompaknya, bahkan Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Matsuri, Sai, dan Hinata pun jadi bisa teriak dengan muka kaget (kok jadi OOC gini?)

"Santai dulu, jutru karna kalian anak anak kalian amat penting bagi misi ini, karna kami telah melakukan penelitian dengan beberapa pasukan antariksa yang tertembak oleh senjata mereka dan ternyata hanya orang yang berumur dibawah 20 tahun saja yang tidak akan mempan dengan senjata mereka" jawabnya lagi

"Apa itu pasukan antariksa?" tanya Naruto

"Mereka adalah tentara yang ditugaskan diluar bumi untuk mengamati pergerakan musuh diluar bumi tadi, pasukan ini sendiri baru dibentuk 10 tahun lalu, ada 5 tingkatan dalam pasukan antariksa, yakni Meteoroid, Asteroid, Satelit, Planet, dan Bintang jabatan tertinggi ada di tangan Bintang dimana ia akan mengatur seluruh bagian bagian pasukan sesuai bagiannya, setiap seorang tentara berpangkat Bintang memiliki tugas untuk mengatur 2 tentara berpangkat Planet, 5 tentara berpangkat Satelit, 5 tentara Asteroid, dan 10 tentara Meteoroid" jelas Tsunade untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Tanya Sai

"Karena, orang yang mampu menjadi bagian dari pasukan antariksa tidak bisa sembarangan" jawabnya

"Maksudnya?" tanyan Sai lagi

"Sehebat apapun kemampuan tentara dibumi tidak akan sehebat tentar luar angkasa karna bekerja diluar angkasa jauh lebih berat dari pada dibumi karna mulai dari makanan sampai tidur mereka berbeda dengan tentara biasa" dan lagi, Tsunade menjelaskan

"Kalau boleh tau Tsunade-sama berpangkat apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Pangkatku bintang, aku ditempatkan di divisi 5" jawabnya

"Orang tua kami belum tau hal ini, aku ragu mereka akan memperbolehkan kita" kata Sakura

"Aku akan datang dan bicara pada mereka beri tahukan saja alamat rumah kalian" jawab Tsunade

"Kalau tidak diizinkan?" Tanya Sasuke ikut ikutan

"Biar aku yang urus, persiapkan saja diri kalian untuk tugas ini" jawabnya lagi

"Apa hanya kami yang dipanggil untuk tugas ini?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak, kami membawa 24 orang lagi dari sekolah Internasional dijepang"

"Harus dari sekolah Internasional?" Tanya Temari

"Iya, karna bisa dipastikan jika kalian dari sekolah internasional, kalian pasti menguasai bahasa Inggris, perlu kalian ketahui, ini adalah tugas rahasia yang disepakati oleh 3 negara maju di dunia, yakni Amerika, Jepang, dan Inggris jadi komunikasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris sangat diperlukan disini" jelasnya

Dan tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto membiru entah kenapa

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Naruto masih dengan muka birunya yang mirip kisame itu (?)

"Apa kau lapar? Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh, seharusnya kita sudah makan malam sepuluh menit lalu. Baiklah cukup jelas kan tugas nya? Kalian akan di kirim keluar angkasa sebagai tim penyelamat bumi, sekarang ayo kita makan dulu" ajak Tsunade sambil berjalan kesebuah aula besar yang penuh dengan makanan

Di dalam ruangan seluas 12x8 meter ini terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan puluhan kursi, lampu gantung dengan cahaya kuning redup (? Lampu pijer kali bukan lampu gantung) menambah suasa tenang diruangan ini ditambah alunan suara biola dari sound sistem yang dipasang diruangan itu

"Duduk dimana pun kalian suka, kalian tamuku jadi makanlah sepuasnya" ucap nya santai tanpa takut kehabisan bahan makanan

Ke 12 anak SMA itu pun langsung duduk dengan rapih dan berbibawa layaknya sedang diacara makan malam formal (pasti gengsi)

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka bersamaan

Setelah ucapan mereka pun makan dengan masakan khas Jepang tersebut seperti sup ayam favorit orang jepang, sushi, udon, onigiri, sukiyaki, ada juga ramen dan makan penutup seperti suama, mocha, karukan, dan yatsuhashi

_**Skip time…**_

"Sebelum kalian pulang bawalah ini sebagai hadiah dari ku nikmati saja sendiri tidak perlu membaginya pada orang lain, pertemuan berikutnya hari Rabu pulang sekolah juga, tapi jangan lupa bawa baju ganti" kata Tsunade setelah meneguk air mineralnya sambil menyodorkan tas tas berisi…. Err… liat aja nanti

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" ucap mereka seraya menuju keluar, dan pergi ke lapangan parkir, malam ini benar benar gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan besar

"Sebaiknya kita agak kebut sebelum hujan turun" usul Sakura

"Sakura-chan benar sekarang juga sudah pukul delapan lewat kalau kehujanan pasti akan berteduh dulu, bisa bisa kita pulang larut" kata hinata ikut ikutan

"Ya aku tau terlebih lagi kita masih pakai seragam, oh iya bawa pulang saja motornya oleh kalian karna ini motor yang dipinjamkan Tsunade-sama untuk beberapa pertemuan lagi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kunci motornya

"Matsur-chan, pakai jaketku, aku akan agak ngebut sekarang, aku kuatir hujan turun diperjalanan" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya (cie cie…)

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Matsuri sambil blushing dan malu malu ngambil jaket Gaara

"Ini" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan swatter nya (ehem… ehemmm)

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau mau kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng dan segera mengambil swatternya Sasuke

'KYYYYAAAA… dapat swatter sasuke-kun' batin Sakura girang

"Ini, Hinata-chan pakai jaket ku" kata Naruto sambil ngasihin jaket nya (asek…)

"Tapi Naruto-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku bawa jaket lain yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh Kiba" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir bangga

"Baik, arigatou Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yang langsung nerima jaket naruto dengan wajah semerah ubi rebus

"Kau iri ya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Temari yang sedari tadi cuma bisa melihat adegan ngasih ngasih jaket tadi

"Tidak" jawabnya datar

"Biasa dong…. Ini pakai" kata Shikamaru sambil ngasihin jaketnya (prikitiw…)

Temari nyengir gaje dan langsung make jaketnya Shikamaru

Neji menatap Tenten

"Apa? Mau ngasih jaket juga ya?" Tanya Tenten nebak nebak

"Kau bawa jaket tidak?" Tanya Neji balik

"Tidak, tapi aku bawa Cardigan ku" kata Tenten sambil mengangkat Cardigannya dengan penuh kebanggaan

"Ahh… udara sedingin ini cuma pakai cardigan? Kemarikan, pakai saja jaketku" kata Neji maksa sambil merampas cardigan Tenten (cuit..cuwiw..), yang dirampasnya sih cuma pasang muka bête (tapi hatinya girang)

"Maaf ya Ino aku tidak bawa jaket atau pun swatter, jadi pakai saja blazer ku ini" kata Sai sambil ngelepasin blazernya

**FYI: seragam KIHS Cuma baju sailor lengan pendek dan rok kotak kotak selutut+ stocking untuk siswi dan kemeja lengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang untuk siswa, si Sai pake blazer cuma buat pengganti jaket**

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ino err… kuatir ceritanya

"Aku tidak apa apa, yang penting kau tidak kedinginan" kata Sai sambil memakaikan blazernya pada Ino yang lagi terharu denger ucapannya Sai (owww…. So sweet)

Matsuri yang ngeliat adegan ngasih ngasih jaket tadi cuma ketawa kecil karena mereka semua ngikutin sama Gaara

"Pegangan Matsuri-chan" kata Gaara dan BRRRMMM…. (ini motor bunyinya jelek amat) mereka ber 12 pun melaju dengan kecepatan 57 km/jam dijalan sepi dan 30 km/jam saat di jalan raya

"Rumahku di persimpangan itu" kata Tenten, Neji menggangguk dan langsung membelokan motornya

"Rumahmu masih sama dengan 3 tahun lalu kan?" Tanya Sasuke mengingat 3 tahun lalu ia pernah diajak ke rumah Sakura (cie… cie… ngapain tuh?)

"Iya" jawab Sakura

"Ayahku akan marah tidak ya kalau aku pulang malam begini, aku kan belum izin?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan ikut" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tapi ga keliatan (yaiyalah orang pake helm -_-)

"Iya juga ya" lanjut Ino

"Kau tidak apa apa Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Gaara?

"Iya tidak apa apa" jawabnya lesu

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi kau sampai" kata Gaara

"Hinata-chan ayah mu marah tidak kalau aku mengatarmu pulang?" Tanya Naruto was was

"Sepertinya akan marah, kalau begitu Naruto-kun menurunkan ku jangan didepan rumahku, lebih baik 3 rumah sebelum rumahku, lalu akan ku tunggu nii-san sampai baru aku masuk rumah bersamanya" usul Hinata

" Tapi apa tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah"

"Hei, kau salah jalan, Gaara mau mengantar Matsuri dulu jadi jangan kau ikuti!" omel Temari

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku memotong jalan agar bisa mengantarmu lebih cepat" (Tanya) jawab Shikamaru

"Memangnya bisa ya?" Tanya Temari yang baru tau ada jalan pintas ke rumahnya

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau tidak bisa untuk apa aku belok kesini? Lagi pula bertahun tahun kau tinggal disekitar sini kau masih tidak tau jalan pintasnya? Menyedihkan sekali" ejek Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat deathglare oleh Temari

_**(08.09 pm at Uzumaki family's house)**_

'aku penasaran dengan hadiahnya, kira kira apa ya?' batin Naruto sambil mengamati bingkisan kecil dari Tsunade itu

Karena rasa ingin tahu nya tinggi ia pun lekas membuka bingkisan itu, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cupcake lucu nan menggemaskan dengan toping foundan biru gelap beberapa permen kecil dengan bentuk bintang dan ditengahnya terdapat replika roket dari biscuit

"hahaha kukira hadiahnya akan menarik ternyata hanya sepotong cupcake, tak apalah" ujarnya sambil berniat memakan kue itu, tak lama kemudian

*brakkk

"uhuk… uhukk…. Ibu!" jerit naruto sambil terbatuk batuk begitu melihat sang ibu meng'gebrak pintu kamarnya

"hei kau ini benar benar keterlaluan ya!" kata Kushina dengan menggebu gebu

"keterlaluan?... maksud ibu?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap mencoba memakan kue nya yang tinggal setengah, disela sela amukan ibunya

"MOTOR SIAPA YANG KAU BAWA PULANG ITU? APA KAU MENCURI? JANGAN BODOH NARUTO!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto

"tenanglah Kushina" ucap Minato yang ada dibelakangnya

"uhukk.. mencuri bagaimana? Sudahlah aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh seperti itu, nanti saja aku jelaskan" jawabnya sambil mendorong ibu nya agar keluar dan mengunci pintunya (*jangan ditiru ya -_-")

"hei Naruto keterlaluan sekali kau, ibumu sedang bicara dan kau usir keluar? Celakalah kau Naruto" teriak ibunya yang samar samar terdengar oleh Naruto

"hah ada ada saja ibu ini, mana mungkin aku mencuri, lagi pula utusan JAXA itu kapan sih akan memberitahu ayah dan ibu, menyusahkan sekali" ujarnya dengan tampang sebal, dan kemudian meneguk air minum di atas meja belajarnya

'eh kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing sekali?' batinnya, kemudian…

"ARRRGGGGHHH! Ibu kepalaku!" teriak Naruto kesakitan

"benarkan apa kataku! Menderitalah kau didalam sana" ucap Kushina yang benar benar kesal dengan tingkah Naruto

"Kushina sepertinya ini serius" ujar Minato pada istrinya itu

"AYAHHH! IBU! TOLONG!" teriak Naruto makin kencang

Sontak Kushina pun berlari ke kamar Naruto sedangkan Minato ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Naruto

*toktoktok

"NARUTO? KAU KENAPA? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" perintah Kushina sambil mengetok ngetok pintu kamar Naruto itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan hanya terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari putra semata wayangnya itu

"biar ku buka" ucap Minato yang cepat cepat membuka pintu kamar Naruto

"Naruto?" panggil Kushina tapi tidak digubris karena Naruto sudah tergeletak pingsan dilantai

"cepat telepon dokter!" perintah Kushina sambil menahan tangisannya

"baik" jawab Minato yang berlari ke narah telepon rumah

_**(09.46 pm at Uzumaki family's house)**_

"ibu? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kepada sang ibu yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya sudah sadar langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat

"semalam kau tiba tiba saja meringis kesakitan dan langsung pingsan, saat ayah telepon dokter ia bilang kau tidak kenapa napa" jawab Minato sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto

"kepalaku terasa aneh" ucap Naruto

"dokter bilang hal seperti ini sudah wajar untuk pelajar seusia kalian" jawab Minato

"sampai kau membuatku kuatir lagi akan ku bunuh kau!" ancam Kushina sambil menangis

"baiklah karna kau sudah sadar, ayah berangkat kerja dulu" pamit Minato

"ibu akan membiarkanmu istirahat, jika butuh apa saja panggil saja ibu" kata Kushina

"e… ibu" jawab Naruto

"kenapa?" Tanya Kushina

"maafkan aku" jawab Naruto

Tanpa jawaban namun dengan sebuah senyuman Kushina pun pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto

"ahh.. apa yang harus ku lakukan? Istirahat? Aku kan baru bangun tidur" kata Naruto ngomong sendiri

'kurasa tidak ada salahnya bermain game' batinnya sambil mengambil PSP miliknya dan segera menyalakannya

"kenapa ini? Tidak bisa hidup?" gerutunya sambil mencet mencet tombol on/off di PSP nya itu dengan kasar dan sekuat tenaga tak lama kemudian…

*dasshh (ceritanya suara ledakan)

"ke..kenapa malah..me me.. meledak?" ujarnya panik sendiri, ada apa sebenarnya?

_**Flashback….**_

"apa anda yakin dengan rencana ini Tsunade-sama?" Tanya seorang pemudi berambut pendek sebahu

"aku yakin seyakin yakinnya, lagi pula ini satu satunya jalan keluar kita" jawabnya santai

"maksud anda dengan…" kata kata pemudi itu menggantung

"ya kau benar… memberikan mereka kekuatan khusus, aku sudah memasukan serumnya kedalam kue kue mereka tadi begitu mereka memakannya akan terjadi sedikit kesulitan tapi dampaknya sangat luar biasa mereka akan jadi satu satunya pemilik kekuatan Telekinesis, telepati, kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan dan lainnya, aku harap ini akan berhasil Shizune" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar

"aku juga harap rencana ini akan berhasil" kata pemudi yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu

"masa depan bumi… ada ditangan mereka"

…**..To Be Continue….. **


	3. Your Power?

_**SOP( Save Our Planet)**_

_**Disclaimer: Saya tau diri, udah minjem Naruto dkk masa iya masih mau diaku aku**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: adventure, romance, and friendly**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**_

_**WARNING:KHAYALAN TINGGI DENGAN Alur tak logis, dan banyak TYPO ga suka Typo jangan baca! Gampang kan?**_

_**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri**_

_**Halo author yang sarap ini balik lagi maaf updatenya lama, author dijejelin tugas dan ulangan banyak banget sampai makan aja ga keburu *curhat?okelah dari pada kelamaan lagsung ya…**_

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

_**Chapter 3: Your power?**_

**(06.20 am at Nara's House)**

Drrrtttttt….. Drrrttttt…..

"Halo? Oh Iya, Ada apa Tsunade- sama?" ucap Shikamaru pada ponselnya itu sepertinya Tsunade- sama yang menghubunginya.

"Sabtu? Apa tidak salah? Ini terlalu cepat kami belum mempersiapkan diri kami" Tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan karena terkejut.

"Sudah anda kirim? Baiklah akan kuusahakan." ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dari Tsunade-sama

_**(05.07 pm at KIHS)**_

Drrtttt… Drrtttttt….

"Halo, ada apa Shikamaru?" Ucap Neji menjawab panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"_Kau belum pulang kan? Bisa tolong kumpulkan yang lain di ruang Club Astronomi?" pinta Shikamaru._

"Maksudmu yang ikut tugas itu? Bukankah kita mau langsung ke Observatorium" Tanya Neji memastikan perkiraannya.

"_Nanti ku jelaskan sekarang tolong bergerak agak cepat" jawab Shikamaru._

"_wakarimashita"_ ucap Neji sambil menutup panggilannya.

_**Skip time…**_

"Maaf kami lambat." kata Neji diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang club astronomi, di dalamnya sudah ada Shikamaru yang duduk santai sambil mengacak acak beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya.

"Tidak apa ayo cepat duduk" sahut Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Kukira kita akan langsung berangkat ke Observatorium." Tanya Ino bingung.

"Sudah duduk dulu nanti kujelaskan" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi…" ucap Ino yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah ayo cepat duduk" ajak Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Iya iya" jawab Ino nurut aja.

"Baiklah alasanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah karena Tsunade- sama bilang bahwa karantina untuk tugas ini akan dipercepat, menjadi hari Sabtu minggu ini. Kita akan dikarantina selama 6 bulan setelah itu dipulangkan selama 2 minggu, dan selanjutnya dikirim untuk pertempuran." Jelas Shikamau

"APA KAU GILA?" jerit seisi ruangan kecuali Shikamaru itu sendiri.

"Sstttt… Diam! Kenapa kalian tanya padaku aku juga sial dalam hal ini" ucap Shikamaru menanggapi jeritan teman- temannya.

"Tapi hari Sabtu itu terlalu cepat"

"Belum lagi kita dikarantina dalam kurun waktu lama"

"Hn, aku juga tidak setuju kalau hari Sabtu"

"Kita ini dikirim sebagai tentara atau umpan?"

"Hei ayolah kita tak punya pilihan lain" Tanggap Shikamaru.

"Kurasa ayah dan ibuku tidak setuju jadi aku mengundurkan diri dalam tugas ini" ucap Sakura pelan.

"aku juga" timpal Ino

"Tidak akan ada yang mengundurkan diri dalam tugas urusan izin dari orang tua sudah diatur berikan saja kertas ini pada orang tua kalian dan pastikan kalian mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka" ucap Shikamaru sambil membagikan selembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia acak-acak dimejanya.

"Study ke luar negeri? Apa tidak salah? Aku tidak mau membohongi orangtuaku dengan ini" kata Tenten mewakili yang lainnya.

"Dengar! Kita ini dikirim untuk menyelematkan bumi yang artinya dikirim untuk menyelamatkan orang tua kita juga" jelas Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan, apa yang akan JAXA sampaikan pada orang tua kita kalau kita sampai mati?" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Jadi kau maunya apa? Lagi pula ini salahmu sendirikan? Kenapa kau membututi Sasuke pada waktu itu? Sekarang tanggung resikonya!" bentak Shikamaru ikutan emosi.

*Brakkkk

"Kurang ajar! Akan kuhabisi kau" teriak Naruto disertai pukulan keras pada sebuah meja tak berdosa belum lagi meja itu langsung hancur setelah dipukul oleh Naruto. Semua orang disana terkejut tak terkecuali Naruto itu sendiri, ia langsung terdiam seolah tak mampu berkata-kata. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"A-aku rasa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Observatorium" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Kukira juga begitu" timpal Neji

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ya aku baik ayo cepat pergi" ucap Naruto sambil ngeloyor duluan.

"Ayo Ino" ajak Sai sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hei kau ini gila ya? Naruto habis mengamuk tadi kau masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum aneh seperti itu" keluh Ino yang heran akan kelakuannya, Sai nya sendiri malah senyum lagi ke Ino, bener-bener watados.

Satu demi satu mereka mengikuti jejak Naruto ke parkiran dan yang tersisa diruangan ini tinggal Shikamaru dan Temari. Nampaknya Shikamaru masih terkejut dengan kelakuan Naruto tadi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tapi yang jelas ia hanya memandangi meja yang kini sudah hancur itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Temari lembut.

"Tidak, lupakan saja ayo pergi." Ajak Shikamaru yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, pasti menjadi ketua dari kelompok ini memberimu banyak tekanan." Ucap Temari sambil berjalan dibelakangnya. Tak ada jawaban dari si pria berambut nanas ini yang bisa didengar oleh Temari hanya hembusan nafasnya saja.

"Terima kasih" jawab Shikamaru singkat Temari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan lirih.

_**(06.30 pm at Observatorium)**_

"Selamat datang dipertemuan kedua kita" ucap Tsunade membuka pertemuan kedua ini.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya, apa ada yang memberikan potongan kue kemarin pada orang lain?" Tanya Tsunade-sama.

"Tidak" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harap ini berhasil, aku perlu satu sukarelawan ada yang mau maju?" Tanyanya lagi tapi naas tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau maju untuk jadi sukarelawan.

"Ah dasar anak muda, Hei kau yang matanya seperti panda kemari kau!" perintah Tsunade pada Gaara yang lagi anteng duduk dibelakang.

"Aku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Iya kau, ayo cepat sini!" jawab Tsunade yang dipanggilnya sih Cuma bisa manut-manut aja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi begitu sampai didepan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Shizune cepat kemari!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Iya, sebentar." sahut yang dipanggil tadi sambil berjalan kearah Gaara.

"Periksa kekuatannya!" pinta Tsunade.

"Kekuatan apanya? Aku manusia normal." Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Diam saja kami hanya butuh sampel darahmu." Ucap Shizune sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntikya, menusukkannya pada lengan Gaara dan mengambil sekitar 5 ml darah Gaara.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Alat yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi kekuatan dan jenis dari suatu mahluk hidup, perhatikan saja cara kerjanya!" Jawab Tsunade sementara Shizune berjuang memasukan darah di jarumnya kedalam tangki kecil diujung alat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul di monitor alat itu tulisan:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Transformasi tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 48 jam**

**Kelemahan: Ketika mencapai tahap 5 pengguna tidak bisa kembali kewujudnya yang semula**

"Wow! Kukira kau manusia biasa." Ucap Ino.

"Belasan tahun aku tinggal bersamamu dan aku baru tahu kau itu ajaib? Ini mengerikan." Tambah Temari.

"Keren!" Teriak Naruto yang pundungnya udah reda.

"Hei tenang dulu kalian juga sama seperti dia, kue itu yang memberikan kekuatan seperti ini, kalau tidak percaya coba saja." Bujuk Tsunade.

"Aku dulu ya!" pinta Sakura.

"Baik silahkan berbaris dengan rapi." Jawab Shizune sambil mengeluarkan jarumnya yang baru, jadi sekarang ia punya 12 jarum suntik.

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Kemampuan membuat antimatter**

**Penggunaan maximal: 15 menit untuk sekali ledakan**

**Kelemahan: pengguna beresiko ikut hancur dalam ledakannya sendiri jika ceroboh**

"Antimatter? Maksudmu ledakan dahsyat setara ledakan nuklir?" Tanya Sakura.

"Benar, karena itu kau harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakannya, jangan sampai lepas control." Jawab Tsunade.

"Ba-baik." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah giliran ku." Ucap Ino dan hasilnya:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Telepati**

**Penggunaan maximal: tanpa batasan waktu**

**Kelemahan: Telepati tidak bisa dilakukan saat pengguna sedang marah**

"Hanya itu? Kukira kekuatanku akan menakjubkan." Keluh Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kunci komunikasi jarak jauh antar anggota tim, tanpamu dan menara pusat kita akan kehilangan kontak dan rencana pasti hancur." Jelas Tsunade.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Ino.

"Hinata, ayo coba!" pinta Tenten.

"E-aku belakangan saja." Balas Hinata.

"Ah ayo cepat" kata Temari, dan setelah dilihat hasilnya:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Clayerfoyen**

**Penggunaan maximal: tanpa batasan waktu**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak boleh kehilangan cahaya disekitarnya**

**Skip time:**

**Setelah lama menunggu dan mengantri akhirnya hasil yang didapat seperti ini:**

**Tenten: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: medan gaya**

**Penggunaan maximal: 5 jam**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak bisa membuat medan gaya/ pelindung saat sedang terluka**

**Temari: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Computer hacking**

**Penggunaan maximal: 12 jam**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya saat dehidrasi**

**Matsuri:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Invisible**

**Penggunaan maximal: 7 jam**

**Kelemahan: kekuatan tidak bekerja dalam air**

**Sasuke:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Regenerasi**

**Penggunaan maximal: 6 jam untuk sekali regenerasi**

**Kelemahan: pengguna tidak bisa beregenerasi tanpa air**

**Neji: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Teleportasi**

**Penggunaan maximal: 5 menit setiap satu kali berteleportasi**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna hanya bisa membawa 3 orang saat berteleportasi**

**Sai:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Time control tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 2 jam setiap kali memberhentikan waktu**

**Kelemahan: pengguna hanya bisa mundurkan waktu 10 detik sebelumnya**

**Shikamaru:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Brain wash**

**Penggunaan maximal: 6 jam untuk sekali pencucian otak**

**Kelemahan: pengguna tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya saat mengantuk**

**Naruto:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Telekinesis tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 2 jam penggunaan 1 jam istirahat**

**Kelemahan: saat mencapai tahap 5 benda sekitar akan hancur ketika penggunanya marah**

"Sepertinya kekuatan- kekuatan ini agak berlebihan." Komentar Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sadar yang kau katakana barusan?" Bentak Tsunade.

"Mungkin Sai benar, Tsunade-sama kekuatan ini seperti tak layak ada dalam diri kami." Dukung Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, apa kalian tahu siapa lawan yang akan kalian hadapi? Mereka bukanlah manusia seperti kita, mereka manusia yang telah berevolusi, dan mungkin kekuatan ini belum cukup untuk melindungi kalian." Jelas Tsunade masih dalam nada bentakannya.

"Apa hanya kami yang diberikan kemampuan khusus seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, awalnya kami selaku pihak yang mewakili Jepang berniat memberikan serum ini untuk semua anggota Pasukan Antariksa, tapi…" Ucapannya menggantung.

"Tapi?" sahut Hinata.

"Amerika dan Inggris menolak ide kami, padahal kekuatan seperti ini akan meminimalisir kematian para tentara." Sambung Tsunade.

"Apa alasan mereka?" Tanya Neji.

" Mereka bilang kekuatan tersebut membuat mereka yang memilikinya menjadi sosok manusia yang tidak normal, dan memungkinkan mereka menguasai bumi dengan mudah, dengan kata lain para bala tentara dengan kemampuan khusus dianggap sebagai ancaman bumi." Jawab Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya kata-kata mereka ada benarnya." gumam Temari pelan.

"Tapi bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kalian tanpa adanya kekuatan itu? Yang kita lindungi disini bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi seluruh dunia!" teriak Tsunade yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Ma-Maaf." Kata Temari.

"Sudahlah. Baik masuk ke topik ke dua, aku ingin kalian memberikan surat dari Shikamaru pada orang tua kalian, dan pastikan mereka menandatanganinya" ucap Tsunade.

"Study ke luar negeri? Yang ku kuatirkan mereka mengechek keberadaan kita di sekolah yang bersangkutan, dan kalau kami tidak ada mungkin kalian akan dituntut." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kami juga sadar akan kemungkinan tersebut, oleh sebab itu kami telah mempersiapkan beberapa orang yang memiliki wajah seperti kalian." Jelas Tsunade.

"Keterlaluan sekali!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikan kita semua, lagi pula orang-orang yang mirip kalian tidak akan kupertemukan dengan orang tua kalian bagaimana pun caranya, mereka hanya dipergunakan untuk menggunakan identitas kalian agar keberadaan kalian bisa dipastikan ada." jawab Tsunade setengah curhat.

"Lalu karantinanya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kalian akan dikarantina selama 6 bulan dimulai dari Sabtu nanti setelah itu 2 minggu dipulangkan dan dikarantiana lagi dan terakhir kalian akan dikirim ke medan perang jadi bersiaplah, oh iya jika situasi tidak memungkinkan mungkin kalian akan pulang setahun sekali saja atau bahkan tidak sama sekali dan satu lagi, besok akan ada mobil yang menjemput kalian sekitar pukul 11 siang" jelasnya dengan santai namun disambut histeris oleh yang mendengarnya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Aku akui aku memang kurang akur dengan keluarga ku terutama ayah, tapi setahun tidak pulang sama sekali itu apa tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya Gaara mewakili yang lainnya.

"Simaklah kata kataku tadi, aku bilang hanya JIKA situasinya tidak memungkinkan." jawab Tsunade sambil menekankan kata 'JIKA'.

"Nilai sekolah kami bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tak perlu kuatir karena kalian pelajar, kami sudah mempersiapkan rapor khusus untuk kalian, jika rapor kalian berisi pelajaran Matematika, Sains, Atau yang lainnya, di Rapor ini nilai yang tercantum berupa Strategi, Kepahlawanan, Kejujuran dan yang lainnya dan Rapor ini berlaku di seluruh kemiliteran Negara kita, tapi tenang kami juga menyiapkan Rapor biasa dan telah bekerja sama dengan sekolah Amerika disurat tersebut" jawabnya panjang lebar (ngga cape apa?).

"Tapi nilai tersebut artinya tidak asli karena kita tidak benar benar bersekolah" ujar Ino.

"Siapa bilang? Kalian juga akan mendapatkan pelajaran biasa disini durasinya mungkin sebulan hanya seminggu, tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mengejar pelajaran tersebut, karena salah satu kriteria kalian ada disini adalah PINTAR" jelas Tsunade sambil member penekanan pada kata 'PINTAR'.

Naruto dan Neji saling menatap, dengan tatapan panik tentunya.

"Pikirkan jalan keluarnya, bukan tatap tatapan saja" bisik Shikamaru pada Neji.

"I-iya" jawab Naruto dan Neji dengan anggukan pelan dan volume suara yang kecil.

"Ada apa bisik-bisik?" Tanya Tsunade.

*JEGERRR!

Berasa kesamber gledek tengah hari bolong, Naruto langsung panik setengah mati.

"e- a-anu…" sahut Neji terbata-bata, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tsunade-sama makan malam sudah siap" teriak seorang perempuan dari arah aula.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Shizune. Baiklah aku rasa pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini, setelah ini tidak ada pertemuan lagi sampai penjemputan kalian untuk karantina, Sabtu depan tak perlu bawa banyak baju karna disini, Baju, Laptop, Televisi dan fasilitasnya sudah kami sediakan disini. Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu" ujarnya yang langsung pergi ke aula diikuti ke 12 anak yang dari tadi dia ajak ngobrol.

'syukurlah' batin Naruto lega.

_**Skip time**_

"Ah besok adalah hari terakhirku sebagai remaja normal, besoknya kita dikarantina untuk bertempur aku rasa aku bermimpi terlalu gila" keluh Ino sambil berjalan kearah parkiran bersama teman-temannya.

"Padahal seminggu yang lalu aku masih dimarahi ibuku karena tidak mau mencuci piring, sekarang masa depan bumi ada ditanganku? Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan" timpal Sakura.

"Kalian berdua ada benarnya, eh bagaimana kalau besok kita piknik bersama-sama" usul Naruto.

"Apa? Piknik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya piknik kita kan tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang lagi setelah ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Ide bagus, aku ikut" sahut Sai.

"Yang lainnya bagaimana? Ayo lah ikut piknik ini disore hari kok jadi pagi dan siangnyya kalian masih bersenang- senang dengan keluarga kalian" bujuk Naruto teman-temannya masih tak bergeming.

"Malamnya kita pesta kembang api dan bakar ikan ataupun jangung" lanjut Naruto.

"AKU IKUT" jerit mereka bersamaan.

"Yatta!" jeritnya.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Salju turun" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata benar, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum jalan rayanya licin" usul Temari.

"Ah sial, sarung tanganku ketinggalan." Keluh Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu pakai ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorakan sepasang sarung tangan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu." Ucap Sakura yang terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan tanganmu membeku kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada bentakan.

"Tapi kau yang mengendarai motornya kalau sampai tanganmu yang beku pasti kita mudah terjatuh dari motor." Jawab Sakura, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah ini.

"Sudahlah aku jamin kita tidak akan jatuh ayo cepat naik." Ucap Sasuke dengan pedenya.

"Ah benar-benar drama, kemari kan sarung tanganmu." Hina dan pinta Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura pun memberikan sarung tangannya pada Naruto sambil menunggu tindakan lanjut dari Naruto, sementara yang lain masih setia nonton adegan dramatis ini, ga semua sih Shikamaru lagi sibuk nyari sesuatu dari tadi.

"Nah kau pakai ini, sekarang Sakura naik ke motor" ucap Naruto.

"Hei kau ini…" ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Diam dulu, nah sudah naikan? Sekarang masukan tanganmu kedalam jaketnya Sasuke, jadi sekalian pagangan. Gampangkan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga, Sasuke dan Sakura pun nurut dengan komando Naruto tadi bersiap tancap gas.

"Sementara kalian sibuk berdrama salju turun sangat lebat." protes Ino.

"Iya, benar benar menyusahkan ayo berangkat." Ajak Tenten. Semua pun bergegas menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dengan perlengkapan mereka yang berupa baju hangat tentunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri nyariin barangnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa sudah duluan saja." Jawab Shikamaru, Neji dan yang lain sih nurut aja disuruh duluan ya duluan orang mereka udah kemaleman.

"Baiklah kami duluan cepat menyusul ya" ucap Matsuri diiringi suara 5 motor yang siap berangkat.

"Hei ayo cepat pulang disini dingin!" Protes Temari.

"Tunggu dulu kuncinya tidak ada." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah kau ini ceroboh sekali coba kau ingat-ingat terakhir kali kau meletakan kunci itu atau melihat kunci itu." Kata Temari.

"Sudah, aku ingat betul kalau setelah kuparkir tadi kuncinya ku letakan di sakuku." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak ada pasti jatuh dijalan, cepat cari akan kubantu." Ujar Temari setengah panik, sambil mencari kunci motor Shikamaru.

_**(08.05 pm On the way)**_

"Hinata aku boleh minta tolong tidak." Tanya Naruto sambil tetap berusaha fokus kejalan raya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata tanpa tergagap. *tumben

"Ajari aku bahasa Inggris ya, dari dulu aku paling bodoh kalau berurusah dengan bahasa Inggris." Pinta Naruto tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Eh-tapi aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran itu, aku lebih cenderung pintar dalam hal pengetahuan Alam atau Sosial, tapi kalau Naruto-kun mau aku bisa minta tolong Nee-san untuk mengajari kita, jadi nanti kita belajar sama-sama." Jawab Hinata.

"Ide bagus, tapi kapan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Besok saja, lebih cepat lebih baik." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah terima kasih ya Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya, sama-sama." Balas Hinata.

_**Setelah 30 menit mencari…**_

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan sudah setengah jam kita mencari tapi masih belum ketemu." Omel Temari yang masih setia ngorekin rumput bertaburan salju buat nyariin kunci sialan itu.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Sudah kau pulanglah, telpon Gaara, dan biar aku yang mencari kuncinya."Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus nyorotin lampu senter dari ponselnya. Temari terdiam nampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu entah apa author pun belum tau tapi ia lansung cepat-cepat memasukan benda itu kedalam sakunya.

"Hah sudah lah kita naik angkutan umum saja." Sahut Temari. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk.

*Drrrrtttt… drrrttt…..

"Halo, ada apa Gaara?" ujar Temari menjawab panggilan dari Gaara.

"_Nee-chan dimana? Sudah pulang belum?" _

"Iya tunggu sebentar Shikamaru kehilangan kunci motornya." Jawabnya lagi.

"_Aku jemput ya?"_

"Lalu Matsuri? Sudah sampai rumah?" Tanyanya.

"_Sudah, bahkan aku sudah sampai rumah makanya aku curiga terjadi sesuatu dengan kakak."_

"Baiklah ajak juga Kankuro atau siapa lah untuk membawa Shikamaru." Pinta Temari.

"_Iya aku mengerti."_

"Terima kasih ya." Ujarnya sambil menutup panggilan dari Gaara

"_Hn"_

"Tadi yang telpon Gaara ia bilang ia akan mengantar kita pulang." Kata Temari.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo berteduh bibirmu sudah membiru." Ajak Shikamaru dan Temari pun langsung nurut dan berteduh di pos keamanan di Observatorium itu.

"Permisi pak numpang neduh ya, lagi nunggu dijemput." Ucap Temari meminta izin.

"Iya silahkan saja." Jawab penjaga dikeamanan itu kita sebut saja Satpam. Mereka berdua pun duduk dengan antengnya di pos satpam sampai Gaara dan Kankuro datang menjemput.

_**(10.05 pm at Observatorium)**_

*****Tok tok tok

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membukakan pintu kantornya.

"Permisi sebentar Tsunade-sama aku mencari sesuatu." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan sepasang keriput sebagai pesonanya.

"Itachi? Kau kehilangan apa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Liontin Ryui" Jawabnya setengah panik sambil masuk kedalam dan mencari barangnya yang hilang itu.

"Ryui? Yang mana?" Tanya Tsunade lagi *nanya mulu ini orang-_-"

"liontin yang anda berikan saat pertama kali aku datang kesini."jelas Itachi sambil terus mencari.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" teriak Tsunade dengan begitu terkejutnya.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihat liontin itu?" tanyanya lagi. *tuh kan kepo banget dia

"Ada dua kemungkinan kalau tidak disini pasti di Taman depan seharian tadi aku di Taman depan dan hanya pergi kekamarku dan ruangan ini, dikamarku dusah ku acak-acak dan tidak ada jadi aku kemari." Jawab Itachi.

"Shizune!" teriak Tsunade.

"Iya sebentar, ada apa?" Tanya yang dipanggil tadi sambil berjalan sempoyongan sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk.

"Perintahkan unit keamanan 5 dan 8 untuk mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran untuk mencari liontin Ryui di Seluruh Observatorium terutama taman depan. Setelah itu bantu aku dan Itachi mencarinya diruangan ini." ucap Tsunade.

"Apa? Liontin Ryui hilang?" ujar Shizune tak percaya dan sepertinya rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu." Sahutnya.

"Ba-baik."Shizune pun lekas berlari untuk mengumumkan tugas unit 5 tadi.

"_Kepada seluruh petugas keamanan diunit 5 dan 8 diperintahkan untuk segera mencari Liontin Ryui yang hilang diseluruh Observatorium dan memfokuskan pencarian di taman depan ." _Ucap Shizune melalui Sound system ditengah Observarium.

Seluruh petugas keamanan dari unit 5 dan 8 pun segera bergegas mencari kesetiap sudut observatorium dengan sebuah senter ditangan mereka. Petugas yang berjumlah sekitar 80 orang itu juga dilengkapi sebuah Lup untuk memperjelas pengelihatan mereka.

"Sebenarnya liontin Ryui itu apa?" Tanya salah satu petugas pada temannya kita sebut saja Nemo. *berasa masuk Reportase Investigasi.

"Oh kau petugas baru itu ya? Jadi Liontin itu konon katanya terbuat dari permata di cincin Saturnus dan jika dilarutkan dengan air dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati bahkan membuat peminumnya hidup abadi, usia liontin itu ada yang bilang lebih 1000 tahun lalu dan dihadiahkan oleh alien pada mahluk bumi sebagai tanda terima kasih." Jelas temannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau bilang itu konon, jadi apa masih belum bisa dipastikan?" Tanya Nemo lagi.

"Aku tidak tau pasti tapi sepertinya itu sungguhan karena disini pernah diteliti dan ternyata dalam satu tetes larutan permata itu mengandung begitu besar unsur kehidupan sampai bisa menghidupkan tikus percobaan." Jawab temannya lagi yang masih asik melototin aspal dengan lup dan senternya.

"Jadi sudah pernah dicoba? Kalau begitu itu sudah pasti bukan konon lagi. Tunggu dulu kalau sudah pernah dilarutkan kenapa permata itu masih ada?" Tanya Nemo untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"yang dijadikan bahan penelitian saat itu hanya sedikit serpihannya saja jadi liontin itu masih ada sampai sekarang, ah tidak maksudku sampai tadi karena sekarang sudah hilang." Jawab temannya lagi yang dengan sabar menghadapi kekepoan Nemo.

"Kalau begitu pasti bahaya kalau sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah." Kata Nemo dan kali ini dia ga nanya, syukur deh kasihan temennya udah pasang muka bete.

_**Ok sekian untuk chapter 3 ini mohon maaf karena lama dan kurang memuaskan. Kritik dan saran silahkan cantumkan dalam review. Oh iya author masih bingung nih antagonisnya Orochimaru dan anak buahnya? Akatsuki? Atau OC dari kalian? Tolong kasih autor solusi ya, Makasih buat yang udah baca.**_


End file.
